1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for dilating a meatus, orifice or incision and more particularly to a speculum which is self-sustaining and adjustable having means for independently adjusting the distances between the proximal and distal ends of detachable restraining members used to dilate the meatus, orifice or incision and means for independently self-sustaining various desired distances between both the distal and proximal ends thereby leaving the speculum operator's hands free for purposes of examination or other activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many well-known specula and forceps for enlarging body orifices or incisions for such purposes as examination or surgery. For the most part, however, these well-known devices require sterilization between uses; are not adaptable for use in orifices or incisions having different sizes, shapes, depths and so forth; have at most only one means for adjusting the device to make it adaptable to these variable conditions; and have the means for adjustment situated such that the view and/or the ability of the user to examine the orifice is at least partially obstructed. See for example, the following U.S. patents: Molesworth, U.S. Pat. No. 400,589; Crockett, U.S. Pat. No. 776,302; Joutras, U.S. Pat. No. 1,094,575; and, Radcliff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,968. Furthermore, many prior devices require that the user maintain a constant physical force in order to restrain the orifice once it has been enlarged. See for example Pomerene, U.S. Pat. No. 1,170,324.
In a copending application, Ser. No. 811,550, filed June 30, 1977, and entitled "Plastic Forceps," I have disclosed solutions to some of the aforementioned problems associated with prior specula or forceps. It is believed that the improved speculum provided by the present invention provides solutions to all of the problems mentioned hereinabove by providing a high degree of flexibility and various self-sustaining features.